Letters From the old days
by xX Mothwing Xx
Summary: One Shot! Darcy gets released early from Light Haven. When she gets home she finds an old picture album from when they were kids. Takes place at the end of Season 1, LD never attempted jailbreak.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Letters from the old days

**Date written**: 04/07/06

**Author:** TanteCarla

**Summary: **Darcy gets released early from Light Haven. When she gets home she finds an old picture album from when they were kids. Takes place at the end of Season 1, LD never attempted jailbreak

**Author's Notes: **Don't sue :p ... Oh and if I made any spell or grammatical errors please let me know

**Disclaimer:** Winx Club is owned by Rainbow

-------------------------------------------------

Darcy sighed loudly when she flopped onto the dusty couch. The travel from Light Haven had been long enough. Especially since her powers were brought to minimum and she couldn't teleport. It didn't help that bus drivers and taxis refused to give her a ride. She was released for good behavior. She smirked at that thought. Since when did she behave good? Icy and Stormy where still there though. As much as she tried to convince them to put on an act and behave good her attempts were useless. Icy's anger and lust for revenge grew every minute and Stormy's frustration made her more aggressive than she already was…

Darcy lied on the couch,… without the both of them it was too quiet. She was always the loner but never got the chance to be on her own, they always did everything together. Weird, she never thought she would miss Icy's commanding or Stormy's screaming.

What to do? She stood up and walked towards the cupboard. She looked inside to see if there was anything that could peak her interest. Some boring history books about their coven, mom always read from them. The girls always pretended they liked them but the truth was they didn't give a damn… At least Darcy didn't, she wasn't sure about the others. She then noticed a worn brown cover. She hadn't seen that book for ages. Carefully she pulled it out and dusted it off. It was a picture album their father had made from when they were kids… She quickly sat down and opened it.

It started out with baby picture. She turned the pages slowly, carefully studying each one of them. She stopped when she saw a picture of the three of them sleeping in her bed. Darcy ran her fingers over the picture. She was only three then but she remembered everything like it happened yesterday. Ever since Stormy was born, Darcy felt like she didn't belong anymore. She hated Stormy for that and one day decided to run away.

"Dacy" little Stormy stumbled into Darcy's room. Her small legs almost giving under her each step she took. Her small hands groping whatever they could to keep her in a standing position. 

"I told you to stay out of my room!" Darcy said annoyed. "And my name is Darcy, say it right for once!" She finished stuffing her important toys in her backpack and passed her little sister on her way out she shoved the little girl to the floor.

_Stormy sat on the floor eying her big sister curiously "Dacy?" she tried again, tears forming in her eyes._

"_I'm leaving so you can have my share of the attention too" Darcy left. Finally she was rid of that little crawling, drooling monster and it wasn't like they would miss her anyway. Mom was always to busy with bottles and diapers and dad and Icy were all over the little brat. Darcy saw it to clear that she had become unnecessary in the family. She managed to sneak out the house and wandered a few blocks._

_When she sat down to rest a creepy adult came to her and offered her a home. "Leave me alone!" Darcy yelled. Then man quickly backed off since there were so many people passing by. Darcy sat wondering if it would be better if she returned home… No, she didn't exist for those people going back would be useless and stupid._

"_Darcy!" Darcy's head flew up when a familiar voice called to her. She saw her parents running towards her. She jumped off her bench considering, should she run or should she stay. Just when she made the motion to run her mother grabbed her arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She snapped angrily. "Let me go!" Darcy tried to pull her arm free. "No way you're coming home" Darcy stopped her escape "Why should I all you care about is Stormy!" She yelled. "You are so grounded!" Her mother only said. "Darcy, why would you think we love Stormy more then you?" Her father tried to soothe her "Because you do" He smiled at her "Nonsense we love all three of you equally and…" Before he could finish his sentence her mother had picked Darcy up "Touching" she said sarcastically._

_That evening Darcy was sent to bed early. Why did they find me? She wondered, like they care. She turned to her side, trying to hold back tears. She heard her door creaking open but refused to see who it was. Instead she pretended to be asleep. She heard footsteps coming towards the bed and pressed her eyes close. "I know you're not sleeping" Darcy looked up to her older sister. "So?" Stormy let go off Icy's hand and crawled into Darcy's bed huddling close to her big sister. Darcy wanted to protest and push her out but Icy laid down on her other side. "I'm glad you're ok," she said while she stroked Darcy's hair. Darcy said nothing. "Goodnight" Icy said and rested her head next to Darcy's. Stormy was already sound asleep._

Since that day Darcy had become more tolerable of Stormy, even came to like her. They became a tight group, inseparable. They used to have so much fun together. Fooling around… What had gone wrong? When did those three fun-loving kids turn into three nasty bitches, who did only care for them selves and make other people miserable? Darcy turned a few more pages. Maybe the answer was in here? Her eye felt on a picture of a very messy kitchen and she smirked. How could she have forgotten about that?

"But I hate broccoli!" 5-year-old Stormy whined. She was last at the lunch table. Their mother was getting ready to go shopping. "Stormy, eat your broccoli and stop whining, you sound like a faerie!" The young witch propped her head on her hand and poked the green stuff on her plate. She was crying softly, how could they make her eat that horrible stuff. "I'm leaving now, you girls behave! See you tonight" Their mother left and Stormy was alone in the kitchen now. She considered throwing the stuff away but their mother always found out.

_After a long while Icy and Darcy ran into the kitchen looking very exited. "Stormy! Stormy! Look what I can do!" Icy chirped. She grabbed Stormy's glass of water. "Watch closely" She smiled broadly. In a few seconds the water turned to ice and she handed to glass to Stormy for further inspection. Icy beamed proudly when she waited for her sister's comment. "Cool" Stormy said indifferently while she turned the glass upside down, the lump of ice fell on the table._

"_What's the matter?" Icy asked her youngest sister. Stormy rubber her eyes and answered in a small voice "Mom sayed I can't leave the table until I eated all the broccoli" She sniffed. "Maybe Icy can turn it to ice-cream" Darcy boomed. Icy looked at her surprised then looked at Stormy who's eyes had turned into big pools of hope. "Oh… I'll try" She grabbed Stormy's plate and closed her eyes in concentration. Darcy and Stormy leaned in close so they wouldn't miss any action. "It's working" Darcy chirped happily. Icy opened her eyes and looked at the frozen vegetables. "Here" She handed the plate back to Stormy. Stormy looked from her lunch to her sisters and back. _

_"Well try it out" Darcy pushed her. Stormy carefully picked up her fork and unsuccessfully tried to pick a piece of broccoli. "I can't pick it up," She complained. "Then use your hands!" Darcy said annoyed. Stormy laid down her fork and looked seriously at Darcy "Mommy sayed we can't eat with our hands" Darcy sat down in front of Stormy and leaned close "Who cares what mommy said, she's not here now, is she? No eat already!" Icy lied a hand on Darcy's shoulder and sat down next to her "We won't tell" she said while she watched Stormy expectantly. Stormy sighed and picked a piece of green carefully between two fingers. She wrinkled her nose at it and carefully stuffed it in her mouth. Icy and Darcy's eyes widened while she chewed it. "It's hard" Stormy said "But it tastes much better" she added with a broad smile "like chocolate ice-cream" Darcy grabbed a piece "Can I try" but before anyone could say no she stuffed it in her mouth "More like strawberry" Icy followed her sister's example and tried it out. "Hey, that's mine!" Stormy yelled but Darcy picked another piece "And this one is like vanilla" "DARCY!" Stormy screamed but _

_Darcy was already with her head in the fridge. She came back holing the bottle of lemonade "Icy, can you make ice-cream lemonade?" Stormy quickly followed her sister's example and ran to the fridge. When she came back holding a slice of cheese Darcy's bottle had been frozen. Darcy tried to drink it, unsuccessfully. "Should have put it in a glass first" she muttered. While she continued her battle with the bottle Stormy had grabbed the ham._

_After a few minutes the fridge was as good as empty and the kitchen was full of frozen drinks, fruits, meat, eggs,… Icy had frozen everything her sisters had given her. She was very proud about the development of her magic. And Darcy and Stormy admired it so much that they all forgot about the state of the kitchen…_

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **I'm splitting it in two to make it easier to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy surely remembered the trouble they got in that day. Their mother always could be so angry while their father was amused by their rascal behavior. "They're just kids" This always got mother steaming most when he said that. Maybe if she were home more often they wouldn't have done stuff like that… They always got in trouble after she came back from one of her outings… but it was always Icy, who got the biggest blow of it. Darcy saw a picture of the three of them dressed up in their mother's clothes… Who would ever forget that day?

_They were home alone again but this had become a habit. It was quite late in the evening. Their father was working late but that never stopped their mother to go out. At one moment Darcy thought she heard something. They huddled together in front of the couch. Then outside the wind blew a pot of the table and it landed with a loud crack. The three of them shot up, turned off all the lights and ran upstairs, hiding in their parents' bedroom, the only place they felt safe. After a long while they stopped hearing things and felt safe again. _

"_Look" Darcy pointed at their mother's wardrobe. It stood creaked open a bit. Normally it was al locked up to keep curious little girls out. Darcy opened the wardrobe "Wow" She stood astonished by the huge amount of clothing._

"_Okay, you saw it" Icy said nervously "Now let's go before mom finds out"_

_Darcy picked out a long brown skirt and tried it on "Well?" she asked. "You look pretty" Stormy said, she herself had found a sleeveless shirt and silky scarf. "Come on guys put it back" Icy was getting really nervous. Darcy got hold of a black dress and tossed it to Icy. "Try it on" Icy hesitated but did as she was told hoping this would satisfy them and they could move._

_After a few minutes they had gone up so much in their game that they didn't hear their father come home. He started laughing when he saw them. "Girls!"_

_Stormy ran up to him and bounced "Daddy, aren't we pretty?"_

"_Yes you are, let me find my camera" he said amused. The girls followed him, giggling. After their picture was taken they heard the door slammed shut down stairs._

"_Uh oh" was their fathers reaction. As expected mother was furious. Their father tried to back them up, as always._

"_Shut up! You!" Their mother snapped at him before turning back to the girls. "And you! What do you think this is? A fashion parade? That's for faeries!" She was yelling. The girls were staring at the floor, ashamed. "Are you witches or faeries?"_

"_We're witches" the three said in union._

"_Stormy, Darcy to your room!" Both girls obliged without question. Darcy looked back over her shoulder at Icy. Being the eldest, Icy was supposed to keep them on the wrong path. And since she easily joined in on their games, she had lost her mother's favor. After Darcy heard Icy return to their room, their parents got in a huge fight._

Their father left two days after that. And since then their 'training' had started. Silly games and slaking was over and soon they transformed from sweet little girls into nasty brats. What would father think of them now? While he is reading his newspaper? Darcy flipped a few more pages and suddenly a few pages fell out… She unfolded them and her eyes widened, she had forgotten about these. The day after their father left they had written a letter.

"I have an idea" Darcy chirped "You know, with mom wanting us to be evil and all, we could write a letter to our older selves, telling us about the past and wishing us well… and stuff"

_Icy pondered this "You know, you're right"_

"_I'll get the crayons" Stormy yelled._

_After they got settled Icy and Darcy started writing. "I'm wishing myself a cute boyfriend" Darcy gleamed while she scribbled the words down_

"_I can't write that well yet" Stormy complained. Darcy took her paper. "I'll help you… what do you want written down?" Stormy thought about this "I don't know" she finally said. Darcy smirked "You want a cute boyfriend as well?" Stormy wrinkled her nose "No! Boys are yuck!"_

You know, Darcy thought, maybe they haven't changed that much.

"You can write that down so I don't forget… oh wish me lots of candy and toys!" Darcy finished Stormy's letter and handed it back so her little sister could draw on it a bit. After they finished Icy took the papers and placed them in their picture album "Mom won't find them here" she said.

Darcy slammed the book shut and walked back to the cupboard. She placed the book back and stood up.

A letter to my future self...

Am I still happy yet again?

Have I grown out 'pretty'?

Is daddy still a good man?

Am I still friends with Coleen?

I'm sure that I'm still laughing...

Aren't I?

Aren't I?

Hey there to my future self

If you forget how to smile

I have this to tell you

Remember it once in a while

Ten years ago your past self

Prayed for you happiness

Please don't lose hope

Oh, oh without pain, me and you

Put here to feel joy, nothing blue

Sad times and bad times, see them through

Soon we will know, if it's for real

What we both feel

"Guys. Miss G called me to her office" Stormy walked in their dorm at Cloud Tower.

"Are you in trouble" Darcy asked, enjoying the idea of her sister in detention. Stormy shook her head and caught her breath. "She had received a call… Mom's been in an accident… she died" She said carefully.

Icy stood up "Really"

"Yeah"

Darcy sat down "Wow" was all she said "Guess we're on our own then"

Icy nodded "We'll be fine"

After a moment of silence Stormy asked "How's the snake-rat plan going?"

Though I can't know for sure how things worked out for us

No matter how hard it gets, you have to realize

We weren't put on this earth to suffer and cry.

We were made for being happy.

So be happy, for me, for you.

Please.

They never wept for their mother's death. Darcy, personally, felt relieved. She always thought Icy was as well… But they carried on their plans as they were told, only they failed miserably. Darcy hoped they could start a normal life since now,…

She took the letters from their past selves and decided to pay her sisters a visit with these in a few days. But right now a nap sounds good, Darcy thought while she walked to her room.

Oh, oh without pain, me and you

Put here to feel joy, nothing blue

Sad times and bad times, see them through

Soon we will know, if it's for real

What we both feel

We were put here on this earth, put here to feel joy...

We were put here on this earth, put here to feel joy...

We were put here on this earth, put here to feel joy...

We were put here on this earth, put here to feel joy...

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes: **I can so imagine the pressure they received from home, especially Icy being the oldest… The song I used is 'Letter – From the old days –' by Akira Yamaoka from the Silent Hill 3 soundtrack (It is also played shortly in the movie)


End file.
